Recollection
by sanyu-kumiko
Summary: CainxShido; ShidoxCain Cain has a soft spot for Shido and takes care of him when Adrianne, Shido's vampiric sibling, attempts to kill him. Shido must learn to trust Cain, but the elder vampire has other plans in mind.
1. Recollection Chapter One

**Title: Recollection**

Author: Sanyu-Kumiko

_Anime: Nightwalker, Midnight Detective_

Genre: Drama Shounen-Ai

Pairing: CainxShido

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A crumbling stone wall lined with dead rosebushes.

Cain gazed upon the new night through the picture window from his room. Down below was the garden, the only place he could relieve his undying memories. The garden was unkempt and the soil neglected. The weeds had begun to take over the stepping stones and choke off what was left of the bushes and flowers. No colors existed in the decrepit garden graveyard. Many times he had considered calling forth a gardener to pluck the weeds that sucked the life from the soil, and to have professionals revive the roses that had once blushed beneath the moonlight, but those thoughts were immediately dismissed. Why should he? The garden served no purpose now. The once breathtaking classroom had no pupil to educate. The former brilliantly blossoming flowers now had no spectator to please but himself. He began to resent flowers. They had life, something he no longer possessed. They would have no companion, just as he had none.

They would suffer together.

**Part One: **

_Another night filled with complete and utter boredome_, Shido thought as he crawled out of his coffin and slumped over to his dresser to find some clothes. Every night for the past three months Tatsuhiko Shido had done the same exact thing. He got up, got dressed, sat on his duff in his desk and listened to complaints from his female companions. There were no breeds left to destroy. The breed problem had been solved, it seemed, and there were no cases to be investigated. The cesspool of evil and darkness was dry, leaving Shido workless and restless.

"Did you see that episode of Muffy the Vampire Slayer when they found out Oak was a lesbian?"

"No way! You're kidding!"

"Nuh-uh! And I can't wait to see the Muffy the Vampire Slayer musical, can you?"

"Musical? That is gonna be great!"

Shido could hear Guni and Riho discussing their latest TV favorites in the office. There had been nothing else to do lately, so Shido had invested some of his saved money to buy a small TV to entertain everyone. Now he couldn't get Riho and Guni off of the thing. After cleaning up he stepped out into his office and saw Guni and Riho sitting on the couch, eyes glued to the television screen, channel surfing. Yayoi wasn't there. More than likely she was busy. There seemed to be plenty of homicide in the city but obviously nothing suspicious enough to be brought to Shido. She had not stopped by in days and Shido was beginning to feel the strain of his feeding abstinence. If she didn't show up sometime soon he would have to lock himself in his coffin for a while. Riho didn't seem to have a problem. Apparently she stopped by Yayoi's office often, or Guni would arrange for her to be fed.

_Nobody cares if I go hungry_, Shido thought with a frown.

"Good evening, you two." Shido said softly as he padded over to his desk. Riho tore her eyes from the TV and let the exaggerated orbs rest on Shido.

"Oh! Hello, Mr. Shido. You slept in late tonight." She chirped in her usual friendly voice.

"Yeah, you lazy bum." Guni scolded loudly, though she never took her eyes from the screen. "You slept like a log. We kept yellin' at you to get up, but you wouldn't budge. We thought you were dead - like the final death."

Shido's lips perked slightly at the thought. "Thank you for your concern." Then he checked his new case folder, hoping that perhaps there was something hidden within that he may have missed the day before. There was nothing. The folder was bare, as it had been for the past three months. With a sigh he shoved the folder into his desk and leaned back in his chair. Riho and Guni had stopped channel surfing to watch a movie. A drama.

"Wow, look at her hair. Isn't it pretty?" Riho whispered, eyeing the main character's long, blond curls with admiration.

"Blond are twits." Guni hissed in response. Shido looked up from his desk to the television and saw the actress's hair. Indeed, it was quite breathtaking. Long, thick golden curls spiraled down her back and along her shoulders. A curtain of yellow draped across her cheekbones and shielded her bright blue eyes. Her skin was pale like porcelain and her lips were smooth, thin lines that moved gracefully as she spoke.

And then there were fangs. The fangs flashed like little daggers hidden beneath her silky lips. Her blue eyes transformed to become golden yellow, the pupils pressing into small, cat-like slits. These predatory eyes locked onto Shido through the screen. Her face began to change. Her cheekbones began to grow more defined and her chin began to strengthen and taper down to a point.

"Shido..." She whispered. "Shido...."

Shido blinked and stared at the screen. Riho and Guni were talking to one another and did not seem to see the transformation he had just witnessed.

"Shido... my ... love." The woman's voice began to grow low. A foreign accent became the aftertaste of this sensually low voice. Shido's body began to grow tense and his fangs began to descend into his mouth.

"Cain..." He whispered.

"What was that, Shido?"

Immediately it stopped. The woman's face was back to normal, her voice as silky and sweet as it had been before. Shido turned to his left to see Yayoi standing beside his desk, eyeing him with concern.

"Oh... nothing. How are you, Yayoi?" Shido asked, his fangs still in the descended position. He tried to hide it, but could not.

"Oh, same as always." She said with a smile, stepping closer to sit on the desk in front of him. "Sorry, I don't have any work today. But, I brought something to eat..." She reached up to her neck and pulled down the choker she always wore to hide the small marks left by these little feedings. Shido's chest tightened. He stood up and wrapped his arms around Yayoi, trying to take his time as he did so. He didn't want to frighten her or rush into this in fear that he would seem ungrateful.

"Thank you, Yayoi..." He whispered softly to her before kissing his chosen spot on her neck. She trembled as he did. She let Shido feed from him all the time, but despite the frequency of these charity feedings she still always shuddered at his touch. His hunger drove him to rush and did not let him reflect on the matter further. With a quick bite he broke the skin of her neck. The fresh, hot rush of her blood met his tongue.

He couldn't help but groan. She tensed at the sound of his pleasure, having not expected it. Apologetically he stroked the side of her face, took what little he could from her and then retracted his fangs and stepped away.

"I'm sorry... "He said with a frown. "I got a little carried away."

"Oh, it is okay." She said with a bright smile, replacing her choker. "Jake won't mind."

"Jake?" Shido echoed. Riho turned from her movie and watched them looking rather worried.

"Jake is Yayoi's limp cocked lover." Guni wailed from her spot on the couch. Yayoi turned to shoot an icy glare at the little green sprite before looking back at Shido.

"Jake is a guy I'm seeing." Yayoi explained. "He is the son of the police chief."

"And he can't get it up!" Guni cackled.

"Would you stop that, you vulgar little imp!" Yayoi wailed. Guni laughed louder and flew away to hide in Shido's room.

"So- impotent, is he?" Shido asked with a taunting grin. Yayoi glared at him.

"No, and that really isn't any of your business." She hissed.

"I am your friend. You can tell me anything." Shido said with a smirk. "Oh well, at least you got a good man who is okay with some hot vampire, like myself, biting all over his woman."

"He doesn't know about you." Yayoi replied sternly. "How would that look for me? 'Oh by the way, I let this vampire suck my neck twice a week. You don't mind, do you?' I don't think that would go over well."

"So, he's possessive?" Shido asked with a smile.

"Maybe."

"Hmn, sounds like your type."

"He is... God... tall, dark and handsome. My sort of man." Yayoi said with a laugh before poking Shido's nose. "I'm sorry, honey, but you are just too pretty for me."

Shido laughed lightly and nodded. "Yeah, that is what everyone tells me."

"It is okay, Mr. Shido. I like you." Riho interjected from the couch. Shido smiled softly at her.

"I know, Riho, and thank you." He replied before turning to look up at Yayoi. "So, that must have been where you were all week. And here I thought you were working, slaving over some desk somewhere."

"She was working over something, all right, but not on a desk!" Guni said from the bedroom door. Yayoi hopped up from the desk and scowled.

"Well, I have work too, don't get me wrong. I should go now. I have to meet Jake for a dinner date." She said quickly, walking towards the door.

"What? You cut my dinner date short for some guy who doesn't work HARD enough for you?" Shido said with a laugh. With an elegant flick of her wrist Yayoi gave Shido a one-fingered salute before vanishing through the front door.

Guni flew out from her hiding spot and landed on Riho's shoulder. "So, wanna go rent a movie?"

"Sure!" Riho exclaimed. She looked over her shoulder at Shido with a grin. "Want to come, Mr. Shido? I hear they have the new Terminator III movie out..."

"No thanks, you two go on without me." Shido replied, pushing some blank forms around on his desk.

After Riho and Guni left to rent a movie Shido put his head down on the desk. What had that been on the television screen? Could it be Cain messing around with his thoughts again? That was a very probable scenario. It wouldn't be the first time that Cain toyed with his mind. What did that guy want from him? He knew very little about the mysterious blond, only that he was the one who turned him into a vampire and the one who had taken his memories. All he knew was that his name was Tatsuhiko Shido and that he was a vampire. He did not know why Cain took his memories and assumed that it was a way to punish him. The last thing Shido could remember was a gray stone wall lined with dark red, flourishing rose bushes.


	2. Recollection Chapter Two

**Title: Recollection**

Author: Sanyu-Kumiko

_Anime: Nightwalker, Midnight Detective_

Genre: Drama Shounen-Ai

Pairing: CainxShido

**Part 2: **

Shido pushed open a heavy rod iron gate and stepped into the Harrison Cemetery. Cragged headstones and statues of angels all well worn with age and acid rain stood amongst newly clipped green grass. It was dark and the moon's bright face was shielded by thick, heavy rain clouds that threatened to drop their heavy loads over the world below at any moment. Shido had received a letter under his door at the beginning of the evening from an anonymous writer who claimed to have witnessed some satanic activity in the graveyard as of late. Having nothing better to do, Shido took the case. It was better than sitting around watching his cactus grow.

There seemed to be nobody around, but it was early in the evening so Shido carefully picked out a spot to sit on a nearby bench hidden in shadow to watch for any Satanists. He didn't know what he expected to find out in the cemetery. He assumed that if he saw anything it would more than likely be a group of teenagers pretending to summon the devil or smoking pot or something of that nature. He doubted it was anything serious. True Satanists just don't hang out in graveyards.

He waited for two hours. There was no sign of anything out of the ordinary. Just as he was about to give up and leave he saw something move at the far end of the cemetery. With great caution he stood up and began to walk in that direction. Beneath an old, swaying willow tree sat a figure cloaked in crimson. As he neared the face of the individual showed just barely beneath the shadow that was cast by the hook of the cloak. The face looked up at him as he approached.

"Who are you? And what are you doing out here?" Shido asked. He was hesitant to be forceful. Even though the cemetery was closed it could have still been someone mourning a death of a loved one. The face lit up with a smile.

"Waiting for you." A low, thickly accented voice purred. It was a voice Shido had never heard before. Before he could respond to cast his weapon the figure jumped up and with a flutter of the cloak it was upon him. Shido yelled out and tried to fight back, but it was no use. Unconsciousness engulfed him in a matter of seconds.

A dim light flickered from somewhere nearby. Shido forced his eyes open as wide as they could go and gazed upon his new surroundings. They were very unfamiliar. It was a cell, much like a dungeon or a wine cellar, with empty wine racks and mold-covered stones upon the walls and ceiling. Shido could feel the cold stone against his back and smelled the scent of abandon, much like an old book smells. Dust and rot surrounded him. He tried to sit up but found that he could not. He turned to look at his right wrist and found that it was bound to the floor with a shackle. The left, too, was bound as well as his feet.

"Ah, good. You are awake." The voice from before echoed from all around. The crimson cloaked figure was standing at Shido's feet. Bright, golden eyes watched him with an intensity Shido couldn't quite read.

"Who are you? What is going on here!" Shido demanded, yanking at his limbs. The figure let the hood of his cloak down to reveal shoulder length brown hair that glistened in the dim light. His smile was sinister and within his pale lips shone the distinct fangs of a vampire.

"My name is Adrianne." He said slowly, his western European accent making his speech seem lethargic. "And I am your brother..."

Shido's eyes widened. He stared in shock up at this man. "How can you say that! I have no brother!" Shido yelled, growing frustrated.

"Oh, but you do. I am your brother, Shido. I have heard a lot about you, and from what I have heard all is true. You are just as rude and as human as Master Cain told me..." Adrianne whispered with an evil sneer. "You see, I am the second child of Cain, born to take the place of his first child - the failure."

Shido stopped struggling. What was he talking about. "So, you are a disgusting animal like Cain? So what - what do you want me for?"

"You are a problem." Adrianne replied calmly. "For the past two years Master Cain has been in quite a down state of being. All he speaks of is you. All he thinks of is you, and all he hopes for is for your return. He is a wise and honorable Master, but he obviously is overrun with emotion. He can not see that you are too human for your own good." The vampire stated, eyeing Shido as he lay on the floor. "His beautiful lover must be eliminated."

Shido gawked. "Lover? And what? You are talking nonsense!"

"No, no nonsense at all. You have upset him, and your continued existence is causing him great grief. So, you must be killed. He will mourn your loss and then move on to better vampires and stop neglecting me." Adrianne snapped back at Shido. Shido pulled at his arms once more and glared at the other vampire.

"I was never his lover. I'm not ...gay." Shido growled. Adrianne stared down at him with a blank expression before bursting out into a high-pitched cackle.

"You? Not gay? Please... who do you think you are fooling!?"

"I'm not!" Shido insisted. He had never thought about this before, but suddenly it all dawned on him. It explained everything, why Cain kissed him, why Cain referred to him as his love... maybe he was his lover... maybe he was gay?

"So- now we must get on with your execution. The night will soon end." Adrianne hissed. He pulled forth a stick and walked up to the candle on a small table in the corner of the room. Shido watched him light the stick, which revealed itself to be a torch, and frantically began to struggle within his binds. His wrists began to bleed as he pulled and the metal restraints began to creak but did not break. He could not bend them from his manacled position on the floor. Adrianne began to approach him with the torch. Shido could do nothing to save himself. As the flame was lowered upon him all Shido could think of was Riho and Guni. What would happen to them? And Yayoi? And the humans... the business, his memories, his life.

With a roar the flames raced up his clothes and began to burn his skin. He screamed. There was nothing else he could do. As the flames ran up along his chest he could hear his brother's roaring laughter echo around him. As the flames crawled across his face and kissed his lips he wondered if this was the end. It seemed that it was.

He closed his eyes and waited to die.

The burning touch of fire soon ebbed away to nothingness. He could see nothing. He could hear nothing and, to his relief, he could feel nothing. An empty sensation surrounded him. No longer could he feel the cold stone against his back. The weight of his own body seemed to have been burned to ash and blown away upon a ghostly wind. Despite this emptiness his soul remained. His mind, it seemed, was suspended between the state of something and barren place of nothing.

Then a sensation. The nothingness began to fill up around him. Feeling began to silently flood into the empty space. Red water rushed around him and began to rise. It rose until his mind could float upon it. Slowly he began to drown within this tide of dark, churning red water. Tossed back and forth between rough, crushing waves his mind began to feel again. He could feel the sensations of the red liquid against his being. He could feel the thick, heavy liquid run across his fingertips and toes, over his chest and lap against his sides. The push of his new bed of red ocean rocking beneath his back was a welcomed feeling. He had a body again.

Then, to his amazement, the red water became warm and soothing rather than rough and malevolent. It washed over his being and brought to him a soothing sensation that calmed his dread.

The waters then calmed completely. Soon, he was floating freely upon it's wondrous, glassy surface. Above him seemed to be a sky of a brilliant canvas of glowing white. There was no central source for this light and there seemed to be no end to the vast expansion of fair, luminous sky.

His soul was at peace. He wondered, then, where he was. What was this place he had plunged to? It certainly was not hell. Where was the legendary fire and brimstone? Was this the underside of heaven he was gazing upon? What was this ocean?

So many questions rushed to his mind. How long would this last? Where was he going? What about his friends? What would they think? Was he lost to them forever?

Something touched him and an invisible hand plucked him from the warm, soothing red waters of his calm, peaceful ocean and dragged him into a dark place. Everything went black. The touch was cold and with this cold came the weight of his body, pressing down on his chest. His limbs, tired and worn, could now be felt in their entirety. His skin stung. His eyes ached to see, but there was nothing but never-ending darkness.. Every muscle upon his body ached.

Quickly, Shido tried to make sense out of all of this new chaos he had been flung into. He concentrated on the cold touches as much as he could, despite the angry pain that had begun to numb his senses. He was being carried. The distinct feeling of two arms against his limp, heavy body could be made out behind the raging pain of his affliction. He was being moved, but by who? Then he felt a stable, flat surface against his back. He had been set down.

His mind raced. What was going on? Where am I? Who has me now? Am I going to die?

Finally, overcome with exhaustion, he passed out.


	3. Recollection Chapter Three

**Title: Recollection**

Author: Sanyu-Kumiko

_Anime: Nightwalker, Midnight Detective_

Genre: Drama Shounen-Ai

Pairing: CainxShido

**Part 3:**

Pitiful. The sight was simply heart-wrenching, even to one who had no human heart left.Cain slowly pulled a heavy, crimson curtain closed on the large canopy bed. After securely fastening it against a post he turned to walk down the hall and out of the room. His servants, two young men who had accompanied and served him for countless years, looked on from the end of the hall with worry. He could not find it in himself to look upon them. With silent understanding the two men turned to walk away to leave their master in peace.

Cain didn't know what to do. He had not felt such passion and emotion in ages, and he was overcome with disappointment, anger, hatred, frustration, love and sorrow at once. It was a blow he could barely endure. First, he would have to deal with his disappointment, anger and hatred. With swift, quick steps he made his way down a corridor and through the labyrinth of halls to the dungeon. The scent of burnt flesh and hair still lingered in the damp, cold air. He growled. His anger, fueled by the memory of the crime just committed, flared. He came upon a large iron-clad door and unlocked the padlock. Effortlessly, he hauled the heavy door open and glared at the prisoner within.

"Explain yourself." Cain hissed, his golden eyes alight with fury.

A now battered figure lay in the corner of the little holding cell, whimpering pitifully. It gave no motion or response.

"Explain yourself!" Cain growled louder, stomping a booted foot to release his frustration. Next time, the boot would hit the prisoner, not the floor.

"M-master..." The figure stammered with a tremble. Adrianne peeked from hiding within his arms to gaze with fright upon the now, very irate Cain. "I did it all for you..."

Another furious growl came from the handsome blond vampire. He rushed into the cell and grabbed hold of his child's shirt before Adrianne could protest and yanked him up to a stand.

"You did this for yourself! You did this, not for me! How dare you tag my name upon such a heinous act!" Cain yelled, shaking Adrianne violently. "Jealousy has brought you to this! There is no going back now, young one..." Then, with a thrust, he shoved Adrianne back into the floor. The younger vampire gave forth a hurt yelp but did not speak otherwise. "To think I am such a fool as to not notice that you would kill my one and only love in my own BASEMENT!? I knew you lacked some qualities, but I did not know basic intelligence was one! Consider yourself lucky, for I am not one to break the vampire code. You shall not die by my hand, but you can count on suffering by it!"

Then, with a furious twirl of cloak and glistening blond he was gone, leaving the young vampire to lie within the belly of his castle, alone and forgotten.

Cain returned to the room with the crimson canopy and sat upon a leather chair at the foot of the concealed bed. He trembled with restrained anger. He would have loved nothing better than to kill Adrianne for harming Shido. However, he was a strict follower of vampire etiquette and it was against the rules to kill another vampire, even a bad seed like Adrianne.

"A bad seed..." He whispered gently to himself, running his cold fingers along his own smooth temples. The more he thought on it, the more he felt guilty. Adrianne, in truth, did nothing wrong. He was being a vampire, a creature of evil. It was in his nature to act as he did. It was just unfortunate that Adrianne acted upon Shido. Despite this, Cain would not let the crimes committed against Shido go unpunished. Adrianne did, after all, try to kill Shido. And, if he had, Cain would have been responsible for killing Adrianne as well. Then that would have been two children wasted. They were the only two he had.

He lifted his head to look at the canopied bed. He had seen the atrocious remnants that were his love. The fire had taken his face and a great deal of the front of his body. He was lucky. It was very close to killing him. Cain knew that he could revive Shido. It would just be a matter of time.

A soft noise came from within the curtains. Shido's voice, a low and anguished sound, penetrated the heavy curtains. He was dreaming. Cain had to force him to sleep. The sound of Shido's screams were too much for even him to endure. It was for Shido's comfort as well as his own that he forced a deep sleep upon him. He could not imagine the pain the violet haired vampire must be going through. The wounds would take a significant amount of time to heal, as well as a significant amount of blood. He would have to find sources to feed his ailing child.

"Hmn..." He said aloud. "That won't be too difficult."

Shido did not know what day it was. It seemed as if he lay in the darkness forever. Every now and again someone or something would touch him. At first, these touches and caresses brought fear and panic to him but soon he welcomed the attentive, careful hands. With those cold hands came relief from the pain of the fire's damage. The more they came, the more he healed. The first few visits felt clumsy. All he could make out were the cold, hard fingers pressing his wounds. They would hurt. His injuries were not limited to sensation of touch, but also of sight. He could see nothing but darkness as he lay alone, but when the hands came to run across his wounds he could see the color of pain. Reds, dark purples and bright yellow and pink splashes raced across the plain of darkness that had consumed his vision.

As the hands returned for their frequent visits he could begin to make out more details on these hands. They possessed long, fine nails that never cut or harmed him. They were slender, too, and smooth and firm. He began to admire these hands. Sometimes, as he was being touched, he would try to imagine what the owner of the hands looked like. But, he could never get past the wrists. The wrists of these hands were something else he had contact with. The owner of the hands had soft wrists that were often cut to feed Shido. The taste of the blood was phenomenal and somewhat familiar. The blood was coppery, like Yayoi's blood tended to be, but had a sweet aftertaste to it. It was powerful too, and was more potent than that of Yayoi's. He would find himself craving this blood. He wondered if the blood was of a virgin.

However, soon Shido could not be satisfied with the presence of the slender hands and wrist alone. He wanted to know who it was that cared for him so. He found himself attempting to ask his new caretaker to reveal their identity to him in any way they possibly could, but it was useless. Every time he raised a hand to touch the face of his savior one of the slender hands would push his fingers away. Time passed. Days turned to weeks and Shido had yet to heal completely, nor did he have any idea where he was or who he was with, or if he would ever see his friends again.


End file.
